This invention is directed to a sunblocking device and more particularly to a sunblocking device that is attached to a vehicle visor.
Vehicle visors are well known in the art and typically are pivotally mounted near the roof of the vehicle. To block the sun the visor is pivoted to a generally vertical position and when not needed is pivoted to a generally horizontal position. While a visor assists in blocking the sun, it also obstructs an individual's field of vision to an extent creating safety issues. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses this deficiency.
An objective of the invention is provide a blocking device that blocks the sun while only blocking a minimal field of vision of a driver.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a blocking device that is easy to attach to a conventional visor.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following description.